Mobile devices (e.g., smartphones, tablet computers) have become indispensable to many individuals who rely on their devices to communicate with others and to store personal information. Unfortunately, mobile devices can be easily lost or stolen. Some mobile devices include applications that allow a user to find their missing device using another mobile device or desktop computer. These applications help a user locate and track the missing mobile device on a map, remotely lock it, play a sound, display a message or wipe all the data on the mobile device. Although these applications have proven to be effective in locating lost mobile devices there can be a long delay between when the mobile device is misplaced and when the user discovers that the mobile device is missing. During that time, the user could be too far from the mobile device to retrieve the mobile device or the battery on the mobile device could completely deplete resulting in the mobile device no longer providing the data needed by the application to locate the missing mobile device.